


Space Blanket+ Understanding+ Feelings+ Nanotech

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: This is my take on how Riley would respond to Mac asking her if hiding her emotions and letting them pass went away. I may or may not have included how I envision the scene with the space blanket goes as well.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Space Blanket+ Understanding+ Feelings+ Nanotech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatsaBex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsaBex/gifts).



Riley sat on the Phoenix jet with Mac sitting across from her as she couldn’t get what Mac had asked her out of her head. Before she could respond to Mac’s question, she and Mac were both sent urgent texts from Russ saying to meet at the Phoenix. It absolutely scared her of the possibility of how things could go. Riley thought back to what Mac had said to her for the millionth time. 

“I can’t just pretend the last 24 hours just didn’t happen. They did, so I gotta ask, did it work?”

"Did what work?"

"Hiding your emotions and letting them pass. Did they go away?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Matty popped up on her computer screen. “Riley and Mac, now listen to me this could be very dangerous but your sole mission is to stop a governmental collapse. Be careful.”

“You got it Matty.” Riley smiled as she tried to hide that she was panicking on the inside. She normally wouldn’t be opposed to being left alone with Mac, but with her feelings for him out in the open she wasn’t sure how to act. 

“Riles, I hope that I didn’t scare you by showing up at your door unannounced. I just needed to know if you still had feelings for me. After we dealt with Murdoc and Andrews when we talked you said that you decided to bury it, until the feelings passed but you never said if they passed or not.” Mac said as he started to fidget with one of the many paper clips he had stuffed into his jacket pocket. “We don’t have to talk about this now or at all. Just know that I’m ready to listen if the time ever comes.” 

“Mac…” Riley sighed as she knew she had to tell him something even though she had no idea what to say. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk, because I do. But we have a mission to focus on. I promise when we complete mission impossible we can talk.” Riley smiled as she hoped this would give her enough time to figure out what she would say to him. She wanted to be honest and scream from the jet that she still had feelings for Mac and that they had only gotten stronger, but she wasn’t sure if she could put herself out there only to have him decide that he wanted to be with Desi making her feelings obsolete.

Riley tried to hide that she was in fact terrified of possibly being rejected by Mac. It would kill her. “Riley. I know you better than anyone. I know that you’re scared of being vulnerable with me but you have nothing to be scared of. I promise you that no matter what happens you’ll never lose me. Not now not ever. You and I we’re a package deal.” Mac smiled as he thought back to the time Riley was the only one who was willing to give up everything to help him take down Codex the first time.

“Thank you.” Riley whispered as that’s the only thing she could think of to say as a response. Riley finally mustered up the courage to look up at Mac who was staring at her as if he was determined to get down to the bottom of this. This only made her heart beat faster than normal. She prayed to God that Mac wouldn’t be able to hear her heart beating.

“Anytime.” Mac smiled as his blue eyes never broke contact with her hazel eyes causing her to forget about to breathe for a moment.

As Mac and Riley were trying to stop the governmental collapse from taking place, Bozer alerted them on just how dangerous things could get. There was a deadly nanotech out there that could essentially kill everyone, themselves included. Mac could see that Bozer’s words had an affect on Riley.

“I can do this on my own. You can sit this one out.” Mac explained as he could see Riley the panic in her eyes. This was unlike anything either one of them had to deal with before.

“I can’t do that to you. I promised that you’d never be alone. Besides you think I’d want to miss out on all of the fun?” Riley responded as she tried to hide that she was in fact scared that there’s a possibility that she may die if she ends up inhaling this nanotech.

“Alright. Only if you’re 100% on board. Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Wherever you go, I go. We’re a package deal.” 

“Okay. Let’s do this.” Mac responded as he watched Riley as she started to make her way towards the building where the deadly nanotech was waiting for them.

Riley could hear Mac behind her as she ran up the stairs. He was able to keep up with her. The faster they got in the faster they could get out. She took a deep breath as she pulled herself together as they stood outside the door of the room where the nanotech was being held. Riley felt Mac give her hand a tight squeeze, reassuring her that she wasn’t alone in this. That if she was going to die today that they’d do it together. 

She watched as Mac checked to make sure that the ghost was clear and they could make it in and out with no issues. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Mac.” Riley whispered as she followed Mac to their possible death. 

Riley and Mac quietly but slowly made their way towards the nanotech, the one thing that could kill them. She stood behind Mac and peeked over his shoulder and he observed the case the nanotech was in. “Riles. This isn’t going to be easy. If we inhale this nanotech we could die. There’s still time for you to leave. I won’t blame you.”

“I told you I’m not going anywhere Mac. Now what do you need me to do?”

“Okay. So, this is going to be a lot harder than we anticipated. It looks like you’re going to have to do your thing and hack it. There’s some kind of security system locking it in. After you’ve hacked it, I’ll remove and secure it. Hopefully when I remove it we don’t die.” Mac explained as his eyes made contact with Riley’s. 

“Okay. I think I can do that.” Riley said as she took her rig out of her backpack and started to hack away so Mac could do whatever he needed to do. It didn’t take her long to do her thing. “I’m in. Please be careful.” 

“I will.” Mac breathed as he moved towards the case containing the nanotech. “In your backpack there should be a container to put this thing in. Can you hand it to me?”

“Sure thing.” Riley responded as she started to go through her backpack searching for the thing Mac needed. “Here you go.” Riley said as she handed him the container.

“Thank you.” 

Riley watched as Mac slowly yet carefully opened the case containing the nanotech. To say that she wasn’t nervous would be a lie. She was just as nervous as was Mac. He tried to play it calm but he was nervous Riley could tell. Mac held his breath as he took the nanotech out and begin to put it in the container. 

“Mac. I don’t mean to freak you out, but I think we may have inadvertently inhaled the nanotech.” Riley said as she saw some fumes come out as Mac placed it in the container. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Mac said as he took Riley’s hand in his as they made their way for the door. As Mac had a hold of her hand, Riley couldn’t help but feel like her heart could explode at any possible second. “Hold on. Let me put the container away.” Mac said as he stopped causing Riley to stop as well. 

Once Mac placed the nanotech container in Riley’s backpack he saw a space blanket that could come in handy later especially if they were on the brink of dying. Riley saw Mac grab the thing that looked like a huge sheet of aluminum foil, but before she could ask questions, Mac spoke. “I’ll explain later. I promise.” He took Riley’s hand in his for the second time in less than five minutes. 

As Riley and Mac made their way out of the building that they had no business in, Riley began to feel side effects from inhaling the nanotech. She most likely starting feeling side effects faster than Mac because she as smaller than him. She wanted to say something to Mac but she couldn’t bring herself to worry him. Especially since he would most likely panic. Riley noticed that Mac started to pick up the pace as the side effects started to really take a toll on her. Maybe she should’ve said something to him. Riley tried to calm herself as the thought of dying started to give her a panic attack.

Riley finally gathered enough strength to catch up to Mac who wasn’t showing any signs of being affected by the nanotech at last not yet anyway, but he had the blanket that looked like aluminum foil wrapped around him. She tried to tell Mac that she was experiencing some side effects, but when she went to speak nothing came out. Now she started to feel woozy causing her to almost fall grabbing his attention. Mac caught her as she felt him wrap his arms around her. Riley wasn’t sure what was happening as he somehow managed to keep ahold of her and wrap the space blanket around her as well.

“I’ve got you Riles. I’m right here.” Mac whispered as he held onto Riley so she didn’t collapse. Riley could hear his heart beating faster and faster as they stood there without any personal space between them. 

“Mac.. I—“ Riley tried to speak again but again the side effects were affecting everything her body tried to do.

“Don’t speak. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. I promise. I’m not letting you die this way.” Mac responded as he held Riley with the space blanket still wrapped around them.

After some time had subsided Riley found herself looking up at Mac who was staring back at her as they held onto each other. She could still feel Mac’s hands holding her steady as her eyes were still connected with his. Even though Riley felt like this was the end of the road for her, she could definitely feel the tension between her and Mac. She couldn’t help but wonder if he felt it too.

“What do we do now?” Riley asked breaking the silence hoping that would also break the tension between them.

“I think we need to find a hospital. I can’t really improvise our way out of this one. The space blanket is supposed to help keep bodies heated and that can only take affect for so long. I don’t really know what we’re dealing with. The last thing I need is to lose you too. Come on, let’s get you to a hospital.” Mac responded as he unwrapped the space blanket from their embrace. 

“So that’s what this is? A space blanket. Interesting. It’s supposed to help keep body heat regulated? I swear there’s nothing you don’t know. You’re always improvising.”

“Yeah, I thought with inhaling the nanotech that the space blanket could help but I don’t have the answers to everything. That’s why we need to get you to the hospital.”

“I think you mean get us to the hospital. I’m not the only one whose life is at stake here.” Riley scoffed as she knew he was only thinking about her, but he needed to think about his life as well.

“You’re right. Come on, let’s go.” 

“Mac.. I’m sorry.” Riley whispered as she felt Mac break free from their embrace only to tuck her into his side. As Mac held onto her waist, Riley rested her head on his shoulder as the weight of her head had become too much. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong. Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you.”

Riley was able to get treated thanks to Mac’s determination to get her to the hospital. Mac got treated as well but all that mattered to him was making sure that Riley got help first and foremost. The doctor at the hospital told them that they could have life long lasting effects from inhaling the deadly nanotech. That wasn’t what neither one of them wanted to hear. 

On the flight ride home both Riley and Mac stayed silent as it had been one hell of a day seeing as they both could have died, but now they were having to come to terms with what the doctor said to them earlier about having to deal with the possibility of having life long lasting effects because of this nanotech. Riley could see that Mac had worry written all over his face. She knew that she promised him they would talk about things and she intended on keeping that promise.

“I guess now is as good as time as any to finish that conversation.” Riley whispered as Mac finally looked at her.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. It has been a long day.” 

“But we do. I can’t just not give you an honest answer. You deserve that much. So, please let me get this out.” 

“Okay. Go on. I’m listening.”

“You showing up at my door was the last thing I expected and then you asked me the one thing I never expected to hear. It didn’t work, at least not in the way that I hoped it would.” Riley responded as she felt the panic starting to rise again.

“What do you mean not in the way that you hoped?”

“I mean, I tried. I really did try. I thought if I moved out that my feelings for you would just disappear, but then when we talked in Mexico City you said that emotions aren’t a science. You can’t control them. I thought I had gotten over them, over you but I’m not. Not by a long shot. The whole almost dying thing really put things into perspective for me. But I can’t allow myself to go there knowing that you were planning on proposing to Desi.”

“Riley. I need you to listen to me for a second and if you don’t like what I have to say then we’ll never speak of this again. I felt like I needed to propose to Desi because that would force her and I work on our issues. I wasn’t proposing to her because I’m in love with her. More than anything I was doing it out of obligation. It’s stupid I know, but I was just scared of losing yet another person in my life. But now I’ve realized that Desi and I won’t work no matter how hard we try. Marriage isn’t going to fix what’s broken. I have feelings for you, I know that it’s completely out there seeing I was with Desi but while we were stuck in quarantine my feelings for you began to change. I even confided in Bozer about our moment in the kitchen. I said it was nothing, but I wasn’t entirely sure what I was feeling let alone what it would mean. Losing you would break me Riles. I can’t lose you. You’re the one person that I can’t lose. Losing those that I’ve lost already was difficult, but losing you would be the end of everything for me. Earlier, when we inhaled the nanotech I was panicking even though I kept it together. I needed to keep you safe.” Mac sighed as he saw Riley looking back him on the verge of tears. 

“Mac. You’re never going to lose me. So, is it truly over between you and Desi?” Riley asked as she was scared of what his answer could be.

“I think so. Before the debriefing after the three of us returned from taking down Murdoc, Andrews and Codex 2.0, Desi and I had a conversation. She wanted to forget everything that had happened in the last 24 hours and told me that I needed to do what I felt was right. Later that night I found myself at your door, because I couldn’t forget about the last 24 hours; I needed some clarity on if you still had feelings for me or not.”

“What’s next since we’ve established that we both have feelings for one another?” Riley asked as she kept her hopes low for whatever his response would be. 

“I need to talk with Desi first. I then need to take some time being by myself. I can’t jump from a relationship with Desi into one with you. It’s not fair to anyone involved. I have a lot of things I need to work on, before I can even consider giving this a shot. Trust me, if I thought we could be together right now I wouldn’t question it. But Riley after all the hell you’ve been through relationships included you deserve the very best. We deserve to be the best versions of ourselves. I’m not where I need to be. I don’t know about you, but when we start this relationship it’s going to be it for me. I know that’s being forward but I’m putting out all of my cards on the table. You Riley Davis are it for me. And I want to be the best version of myself for you.”

“I understand. Just know that I’ll always be here for you. I’d like to think that you’re it for me as well. My other relationships didn’t work for a reason. Everything is just so easy and natural with you. I don’t have to pretend when I’m with you.” 

“It’ll be worth the wait. I just hate that I was breaking your heart and I didn’t even realize it.”

“You can’t blame yourself. I wasn’t honest with how I was feeling. Maybe if I had been we wouldn’t be here now.”

“Probably, but all that matters now is that we’re on the same page and are aware of the other one’s feelings.”

“Wait, you said you starting feelings things for me during quarantine and told Bozer?”

“Yes. Wait, that means he knew about how we were both feeling and never said a single word. Remind me to have a talk with him. I know this doesn’t matter let alone mean much right now but I can’t wait to kiss you for the first time.”

“Will do. Oh trust me kissing you has crossed my mind like the time where we had to be on a fake date and almost kissed. I’m sure it won’t be disappointing. By the way just because we’ve decided that now isn’t the time for us that doesn’t mean we have to avoid each other until we’re ready to be together.”

“Oh Ms. Davis. I still plan on spending time with you while I work on myself and issues. Don’t you worry. I’ll have you and everyone else over for dinner once the smoke settles. Not to mention we still have to fulfill our skee-ball and pizza dates. It stated in Jack’s will that Riley & Mac must uphold the Jack and Riley skee-ball and pizza adventures once a month. I don’t know about you, but the last thing I need is him coming back to haunt my ass because we didn’t abide by what it said in the will. Plus, I’m going to get better at it so I can kick your ass.”

“In your dreams, Angus. I am the queen of skee-ball. No matter how much things change you’ll never defeat me.” Riley yawned as the events from the day were beginning to catch up to her.

“You’ll see. You should get some rest. We still have a few hours left until we land back in LA.”

“You need to rest too.” Riley said as she looked at Mac before closing her eyes.

“I will.” Mac felt a yawn escape his mouth as he waited for Riley to fall asleep so then he could close his eyes for a minute.

Riley and Mac both fell asleep content with what they had discussed. No matter what happened in the future they knew that they’d always have each other’s backs no matter what happened in their personal relationship with each other. When the time is right they’ll give this thing a shot until that time came they’d just continue doing what they had done from the first day they met and be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! 
> 
> Let me know what y’all think! I hope you like it!


End file.
